Going Under
by Faithful Fox
Summary: Dark and Daisuke are easily the best thieves in Japan, until a said to be 'extinct' member of a clan of thieves moves to his town. What happens when they learn that he works for Satoshi? And what about when they learn that they're adversary is a........
1. Default Chapter

Going Under

Chapter 1: A Little Competition

"Wake up Daisuke!" Mrs. Niwa called up to Daisuke's room. "I'm up!" a red haired boy shouted back down. Daisuke got up and walked over to the window. He looked out and stretched. "Kyuu!" A small white rabbit with red eyes said as it jumped on the boy's head. "Morning Wiz." Daisuke said to him laughing. "Kyuu! Kyuu!" Wiz replied happily. Daisuke smiled and set him on the bed. He went over to the bathroom and started getting dressed for school.

As he was putting on his tie, his mom popped her head in through the door. "Breakfast's ready Daisuke." She said smiling. "'Kay Mom. Ill be right down." He replied. "Alright, and remember to finish your homework early tonight. You know what you need to do." Mrs. Niwa said going down the stairs. Daisuke sighed and finished his tie. "Come on Wiz. Breakfast." Daisuke said grabbing his backpack and books. "Kyuu!" Wiz shouted and whizzed down to the table. He laughed and went down after him.

"Good Morning Daisuke." An old man said to him as he sat at the table. "Morning Grandpa." He replied before he started eating. "Your goal tonight is The Potion of Persephone. It can turn anything cold to hot and vice versa." Grandpa said sipping his tea. "Where's Dad?" Daisuke asked finishing his food. "Oh he's in his room, sleeping. Now, you better get to school or you'll be late!" his mother replied ushering him out the door. "Um okay. See ya Grandpa! Be good Wiz!" Daisuke shouted from the outside and started on his way to school.

"Have a good day Daisuke!" Mrs. Niwa shouted from the door. Once, he was gone, she shut it and started washing the dishes. "Why didn't you tell him of his father's suspicions?" Grandpa questioned her from his seat. "Because, it would help sharpen his senses to find out himself," she replied without looking back, and added in a low voice, "and if Kosuke's suspicions are true, then he will need all the training he can get." Grandpa nodded and continued with his tea.

Satoshi's Home 

Satoshi woke up earlier than usual that morning. Partly because they had a 'guest' staying with them for a while. He got up and dressed himself for school. In the room next to his, he expected to hear light breathing, but there was silence. He walked downstairs and made his breakfast. On the table, he found a note saying,

_Left for school early. I know where to go. See ya there._

_Nikyu _

Satoshi crushed the note in his hand and threw it in the waste bin. "I hope she knows what she's doing." He said to himself and finished his food before he went on his way to school.

A quite pretty girl with blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair with blonde streaks, about 4'6 and 14 years old, walked along the sidewalk in a school uniform. She sighed and looked up at the sky smiling. "What a beautiful day to start school." Nikyu said giggling. "Not to mention how fun it's going to be." Along the way, she saw some boys, and by the looks of it from the school she was going to, stopping to look at her. She laughed and went the rest of the way looking up at the sky.

Once she reached the school, she walked up to the office and said to the secretary, "Excuse me, I'm the new transfer student, Nikyu Tsuki, may I please have my class list?" The secretary smiled. "Of course Ms. Tsuki. Here." She said handing her some papers. "Thank you." Nicky said taking the papers.

As she left the office, she bumped into someone in the hall, making her drop her class list. "Oops. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." Nicky said picking up her fallen papers. "No, it's okay. I wasn't looking either." A girl with short red hair and brown eyes replied helping pick up the papers. "Thanks. I'm Nicky." Nikyu said taking the papers and smiling at her. "No problem. I'm Riku. Are you new here?" she said smiling. "Yah. I moved here from Tokyo." She replied walking down the hall with Riku next to her. "That's nice. What do your parents do?" Riku asked looking at Nicky. "Oh, my parents died a long time ago. I'm staying with a friend." Nicky replied looking down. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." Riku stammered. "No, It's alright. I never knew them too well so it doesn't matter. Do you have any siblings?" Nicky said happily now looking at Riku. "I have a twin sister, Risa. We fight a lot but we still stand each other." Riku said laughing. Nicky laughed with her and smiled. "Can I see your class list?" Riku said as the neared a corner. "Sure." Nicky said handing her the list.

Riku's eyes widened in surprise as she looked down the list. "That's so cool! We have the exact same classes." Riku said smiling. Nicky smiled back and said, "That's great. So, what's the first class?" Riku handed the papers back and Nicky put them in her pack. "History. Here's our room." She replied and walked in with Nicky following.

The girls went split ways, Riku to her desk and Nicky to the teacher. She walked up to him and handed him the note, saying, "Excuse me, I'm the new exchange student, Nikyu Tsuki." The teacher turned around and read the note. "Ah, Miss Tsuki. We've been expecting you. Please, take a seat in between the boy with the red hair and Riku." He said pointing to a desk next to Riku. "Thank you." She said and went next to Riku.

"Wanna hang out a bit? I could show you around the town." Riku said after school as the walked to the front gates. "Sure. I just need to go home and change. How about we meet here in about an hour?" Nicky replied looking at her. "Alright. I'll see you then!" Riku said running off in the direction of her sister. "Bye!" Nicky said waving and walking the other direction. "Better hurry, It's a long way here to Satoshi's." Nicky said to herself and running the rest of the way with a smile on her face.

"Who was that?" Risa asked her sister as she caught up to her. "Oh, that's Nicky. She's the transfer student. I'm going to show her around after school. Want to come with us?" Risa thought for a while and answered, "No, that's alright. I have lots of homework to do." Riku started running ahead. "Okay. I'll see you later." She said and ran home to get dressed.

Daisuke sighed as he walked into his house, tired from school. "Welcome back Daisuke. How was school?" His mother asked from the living room with Wiz in her lap. "It was okay. There was a new student though. A girl named Nikyu." Daisuke said dropping his backpack and sitting next to Mrs. Niwa. "Nikyu Tsuki?" she asked as Wiz jumped onto Daisuke's head making him laugh. "Yah. You know her?" he asked petting Wiz. "Actually, yes. They are also thieves but they use a special method of thievery. We're at about the same level. But I heard they died out years ago. I guess one survived. But I doubt they were able to learn the art of thievery at all seeing that it's a girl. They only taught it to the men." She said turning on the television. "Oh. Well, I'll be in my room doing my homework. I'll see you later mom." Daisuke replied and walked upstairs to his room. Once he had closed the door, he went over to his desk and started his homework. But there was more on his mind than his homework...

"Maybe I should have told him what the method was. But he'll find out sooner or later." Mrs. Niwa said biting her lip in worry. "It's for the best."

Nicky ran into the house and shut herself in her room. She came out later dressed in a pair of tan capris, black and white vans, a tan tank top, and a black jacket with her hair up in pigtails with her bangs loose. In his room, Satoshi was using his laptop. "I'm going out for a while. I'll be back later. Bye!" She said grabbing a black pack and running out the door before he could stop her. Satoshi sighed and muttered to himself, "She has the skills of a great thief, and the mind of a child."

Up ahead, Nicky could see a girl in a jumpers and a hoodie with a pack like hers. "Hey! Riku!" Nicky shouted running up to the figure, waving. "Hey. Ready to go?" Riku said as she went up to her. Nicky nodded smiling and they started walking towards town. "So, want to et something to eat before we go around?" Riku said as they walked along a sidewalk. "That'd be great. Do you have a MacDonald's here?" Nicky replied thinking of getting a burger. "Of course. Come one. It's not that far up ahead." Riku said pulling her along.

As they walked inside the restaurant, boys turned their heads to look at the newcomers. They goggled at Nicky and Riku. Riku rolled her eyes and Nicky giggled. "Hi. I'd like a cheeseburger and a medium drink." Nicky said to the register. "Make that two. To go please." Riku added. The waiter gave them their order within minutes and they walked out eating their food.

After a few hours of walking around the mall, they came to an arcade. As they walked around, they could see some people gathered around a DDR machine. Nicky pulled Riku to the front of the crowd. "Ha! I beat you easily. No one, I repeat, NO ONE, can beat me!" a boy shouted to the crowd. "I bet I can." Nicky said getting on the machine. Behind her, she could hear some whispers from the crowd. Riku was silent and watched intently.

"Alright punk. We play Light Mode. You can pick the songs. Ill beat you at any of them." The guy said smirking. "Fine with me." She replied and put them both on Light Mode. "We start with End of the Century." She said and positioned herself. "Oh yah, my name's Gabriel." He said and started dancing to the music. "Nicky." She said when she reached 50 combo without any Boo's, Good's, or O.K's. On her 100 combo, Gabriel started sweating and missed the last 15 steps. By the end, Gabriel came out with a C and Nicky an AA. "Hmph. Just a few missed steps. I can still win the next round." He said as Nicky picked Captain Jack. "We'll see." She replied and started the music. It ended with Gabriel missing 24 and Nicky with a Full combo. Gabriel was sweating like crazy. "Give up?" Nicky said going down the list to Hysteria 190. "Not a chance." He replied standing up and getting ready for the next song. "Your choice." She said shrugging and started the music. She instantly got an AAA and Gabriel a C.

The crowd behind them cheered for Nicky as she stepped off the platform after she placed her Tag on the high score list. She left Gabriel on his knees on the dance pad. She smiled to herself and walked out with Riku following.

"That was great! Gabriel has been acting like he ruled the pad since the last guy moved away." Riku said as they walked back towards the school gate again. Nicky smiled. "I was the master back home in Light Mode." "I have one question though, when you put in your initials on the list, what did 'HYFK' stand for?" Riku questioned once they reached the gate. Nicky smiled widely and replied, "It stands for Hysteria Freak. It's my favorite and best song. I played it so often back home and sang it so much that my friends started calling me 'The Hysteria Freak.'" Riku laughed. "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow!" Nicky shouted as she ran in the direction of her home. "See you later Hysteria Freak!" Riku shouted back laughing. Nicky laughed too and went off. Riku laughed one last time and walked back to her house.

"I'm back!" Nicky shouted and ran up to her room. "You're just in time for dinner. Why don't you join us Nicky?" a tall man in a business suit said from the table. "That's alright Mr. Hiwatari. I need to get dressed for tonight. Thanks anyway!" she yelled down before locking herself in her room. He sighed at turned to Satoshi. "Such a devoted girl. I think we shall succeed with her on the team." He said happily and started eating. "I just hope she doesn't screw it up by acting like a child." Saotoshi replied and also ate.

Up in her room, Nicky put on a black ninja like outfit with a sash tied around her mouth, only revealing her blue eyes. She carried no weapons except for a wooden staff tied to her back. She practiced a bit with the staff and replaced it on her back. "Ready?" Satoshi said from the other side of the door. "Ill meet you there." Nicky replied and jumped onto the roof. Satoshi walked out the door and went into the limo waiting outside. "The Museum of Artifacts." He said to the driver and he drove off.

Nicky jumped from rooftop to rooftop, going in a pattern so that if anyone was following her, she could loose them easily. Once she reached a building where she could see the Museum easily and get there quickly, she waited patiently for the Phantom Thief to show.

"So, Daisuke, you seem awfully quiet. And you're not even complaining about us being a little late." Dark thought in his head. "I've been thinking about the Tsuki clan. What if Nikyu knows their art of thievery?" a voice inside Dark's head said. "Good thinking Daisuke. But if she did,it wouldn't matter because I doubt that she would be there's stealing the same thing as us. Right?" Dark thought back. "Um, yah. Come on. We're here. There isn't any security on the roof." Daisuke replied and Dark jumped onto the roof. He easily broke through the window and landed right before the Potion. "Bingo." He said smirking, reaching his hand out to the potion. But before he could reach it, a staff hit his hand, hard, making him draw it back. "Another one of Satoshi's goons?"

Just as Nicky was about to fall asleep, she saw Dark land on the roof of the building. She jumped up smiling and followed after him quietly. Once Dark was inside, Nicky jumped ahead of him without him noticing and positioned her self to the right of the potion. As he reached his hand out, she grabbed her staff and hit the end on his wrist. "I wouldn't say 'goon'. Just a little competition."


	2. Going Under Ch2

Going Under

Chapter 2: The Thoughts They Thought

"Competition, huh? Well, I guess the tournament ends now." Dark replied slyly and jumped back from the staff. "It just began." Nicky replied, narrowing her eyes and charged at him. Dark pulled out a dagger from inside his cloak and slashed at Nicky's face, cutting the sash off and revealing her face. "Ah!" she said, covering her face. _Dark can't see me, it'll ruin everything. I've got to go._ Nicky thought and immediately went before an open window. "We'll meet again very soon." She said glaring and jumped outside, landing on the ground and running into a nearby alley before Dark could see.

Dark wondered why the girl had suddenly fled as they jumped the roofs back home with the Potion of Persephone in his hand. "I think she didn't want us to find out who she was." Daisuke said, hearing Dark's thoughts. "I swore I saw brown hair and blonde highlights." Dark replied as they neared Daisuke's home. "Then it was definitely Nikyu." Daisuke whispered when he was back in his usual self. "I'm wondering how she learned the arts of thievery if they only taught men." Dark said thoughtfully as he went inside and headed straight for his room. Daisuke nodded as he changed into his pajamas and gave a huge yawn. "I am so thankful tomorrow's Saturday and it's the last week of school…." Daisuke mumbled before he dozed off.

Nikyu walked inside of the Hiwatari home, looking down with her hair shielding her face from reality. Her thoughts were all mixed up, with school, her friends, and her job. If it weren't for the Hiwatari's she'd still be stuck in her small town home, dreaming of what it'd be to actually put her skills to use. Walking up the stairs, she heard a door slam and Satoshi walk right in front of her. He said nothing, but she already knew the answer. "They know." Nicky simply said and pushed past him, locking the door to her room behind her.

He ran a hand through his hair, not trying to stop the young thief. Walking up to his room, his thoughts about her changed slightly. But not by much. Satoshi always thought of her as childish, naïve, even overconfident at times. But the way she had just acted, all the happiness that had followed her today, was gone. It was as if all her usual qualities had been sucked out just because Dark had found out her true identity. That's when it struck him that Nikyu was feeling the same way Daisuke felt when he discovered he was Dark.

Satoshi plopped down on his mattress, looking up at his ceiling. Moonlight seeped through the openings in his blinds, creating a striped effect upon his body. He felt like he should apologize, but for what? Nothing had been asked, only answered. He thought that he should have been at least a little supportive, but why? She was doing fine without it. He sensed he should've helped, but how come? It was her job to fight, not his. But the real question was, was he actually starting to develop feelings for her. Satoshi just couldn't take all this nonsense and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

She laid her head against the door, slowly slipping down until she was on the floor. Nicky tilted her head back, blank eyes staring into the moon's core. Everything that happened that night was a disgrace. Her ancestors were probably frowning upon her. First and most important rule, keep your face and identity hidden. And she was already sure they knew who she was. It was just too horrible or words. Although her eyes were returning to their normal sky blue eyes, her mind was still losing faith in her abilities. "I'm not worthy." She whispered, before drifting into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
